The object of the present invention is an inhibitor preparation for the absorption of lipids, based on diethylaminoethyldextran. In particular the present invention relates to a pharmacological preparation of the aforesaid type having an antisteatogenous- and hypolipidemizing action, which allows the control of undesirable increases in body weight.
The inconveniences deriving from fat accumulation in the human body organs, in particular in the liver, as well as the discomfort and the dangers caused by an overincrease in the body weight in subjects either submitted to a hyperlipidic- or to a normal diet, are well know. Moreover, the increase beyond safety limits, of some hematic parameters such as lipemia, triglycerids and cholesteremia, as it is well known, causes in the human organism, conditions predisposing to circulatory- and arteriosclerotic affections.
The advantage, therefore, of a pharmaceutical preparation which allows the control in a unitary and efficacious way of the accumulation of lipids in the human body and of the related consequences of this accumulation at an organic and hematic level, is evident.